The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques for preventing blowouts, such as blowout preventers and/or seals.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Downhole tubular devices, such as pipes, certain downhole tools, casings, drill pipe, liner, coiled tubing, production tubing, wireline, slickline, or other tubular members positioned in the wellbore, and associated components, such as drill collars, tool joints, drill bits, logging tools, packers, and the like, (referred to as ‘tubulars’ or ‘tubular strings’) may be positioned in the wellbore to enable the passage of subsurface fluids to the surface.
Leakage of subsurface fluids may pose an environmental threat if released from the wellbore. Equipment, such as blow out preventers (BOPs), may be positioned about the wellbore to form a seal about a tubular therein to prevent leakage of fluid as it is brought to the surface. BOPs may be annular or ram BOPs with mechanism, such as rams or fingers, with seals to seal a tubular in a wellbore. Examples of BOPs are provided in U.S. Patent/Application Nos. 2012/0227987; 2011/0226475; 2011/0000670; 2010/0243926; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,814,979; and 7,367,396, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.